


[Podfic] Imagine Them All in Their Underwear

by kalakirya



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Multi, OT4, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of jukeboxhound's story</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Zack wants Cloud's help, but passing notes in front of the whole of ShinRa while the president is giving a speech probably isn't the way to ask.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Imagine Them All in Their Underwear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imagine Them All in Their Underwear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/197400) by [jukeboxhound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukeboxhound/pseuds/jukeboxhound). 



**Length** 10 minutes

 **Download Link** [at the audioficarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/imagine-them-all-in-their-underwear)


End file.
